


At Your Disposal

by theycallmehans



Series: The Study Diaries [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: College, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, F/M, Homework, I Don't Even Know, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Mental Breakdown, School, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmehans/pseuds/theycallmehans
Summary: Classes are stressful; life is stressful. Let’s be honest, what isn’t stressful? Loki knows how you get, and well, he tries his best to help.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: The Study Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906444
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	At Your Disposal

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.
> 
> This is probably going to end up being a thing I do. When I get super stressed I like to daydream scenarios that will offer me temporary relief, so this is 100% not the only “Study Diaries” you will see on my page, oops.

You sat, elbows propped up on the desk before you. Your head was bowed, being held up by your hands as your eyes focused in on the wooden material of the desk.

It was overwhelming; everything was overwhelming. The tears of frustration were already welling up as you contemplated just dropping out, just walking away from the education you had spent far too much money on to begin with.

Maybe an eternity passed, or maybe it was just a few seconds. Who knew, honestly? All you were capable of thinking of was the stack of notebooks and textbooks greedily calling for your attention as your thoughts ate you alive.

 _Deep breaths,_ you reminded yourself. Everything would work out eventually, you just needed to calm down in order to see that. However, thinking that everything was going to be fine and actually _believing_ it were two completely different things, and right now, you weren’t believing it at all. In fact, you were so far from believing it that you almost couldn’t fathom the thought.

Sighing deeply, you shut your eyes. If you shut them for long enough, maybe you would fall asleep and you’d be able to block out every bit of responsibility and stress. In other words, maybe if you _fell asleep,_ you’d be able to escape from this reality filled with far too much responsibility. Of course, you were aware of the fact that the idea was horrible and would only cause you to wake up stressed beyond belief.

It was the chilled hands of Loki that seemed to pull you out of the stress-induced trance that you were under. His fingers were kneading at your shoulders, pressing just hard enough to mix pain with pleasure. You felt his chin rest on the crown of your head as you sat upright.

“Your sounds of distress did not go unnoticed, my dear,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to the top of your head.

“I wasn’t exactly trying to hide it,” you retorted. Loki laughed, stopping his momentary massage to move over. He soon stood by your side, hand resting on the desk while the other rested on his hip. His hair fell from behind his ear as he squinted at the papers messily arranged across the surface in front of you.

“Are these _all_ for your studies?” You nodded meekly, feeling the energy drain from your body a second time. Loki watched your reaction carefully. You were certain he didn’t miss how your shoulders had slumped forward, accepting defeat before you had barely even begun.

It was then that you realized that the God of Mischief had probably been occupied doing something much more exciting than worrying over you and your stress. He didn’t need to witness this type of small breakdown. You muttered an apology as your hands reached out to grab a few of the stray papers.

“And what is it that you’re apologizing for?” He asked, reaching forward to pry your fingers from a particularly long article about some strange theory that you couldn’t even begin to understand. It didn’t take much for him to take the papers. There wasn’t much fight in you to even try to fend him off as he pulled it from your grasp.

“Weren’t you doing something?”

“Yes, but now I’m doing this,” he responded with a tone of certainty. You watched as he walked out of the room, returning seconds later with a second chair in his hands. He set it down beside you, sprawling himself against it as he sat. Loki’s eyes scanned the page, mouth moving elegantly as he followed along with his finger.

It was a sight to see. He was gorgeous while he read. In fact, you were almost certain that if he was from this planet, he would be considered the eighth wonder of the world. There was something so utterly beautiful about the way he read, and you began to wonder if anyone had ever taken the time to paint or sculpt a lovely depiction of such a sight. If someone did, you’d buy that masterpiece and hang it on the wall or set it in the center of your living room.

“Alright,” he said, snapping you out of it once again.

You hummed in a questioning tone, showing that you had absolutely no idea what he was saying ‘Alright’ to.

“I understand it,” he replied, scooting forward to place the paper in front of you. Your jaw dropped.

“What do you _mean_ you understand it? I’ve been reading that thing for the past two hours and I have no idea what the author is saying.”

“It’s complex, but I understand it,” Loki said again. You narrowed your eyes, suddenly a bit annoyed that he had done something within minutes that you couldn’t in hours.

“That’s great and all,” you reached to grab the paper from the desk, narrowing your eyes as you began to skim over the words for what felt like the millionth time. “But that does absolutely nothing to help me.”

“I know.”

“Great,” you muttered, attempting to turn away from him. The god sitting beside you wasn’t fond of your reaction, though, as he pulled your arm from its space on the desk before scooting his chair even closer.

“Yes, it is _great._ Now, I can help _you_ understand.” He narrowed his eyes back at you. The two of you sat, glaring, for who knows how long. Finally, you sighed and leaned back in your chair.

“Do you not want my help?” Loki asked, leaning forward to grab another article.

“I can do it myself,” you tried to sound convincing as you said it, but he _did_ just catch you in the middle of a small mental breakdown. To say you had everything under control would have been the most obvious lie you had attempted to tell.

“Darling,” the god spoke, his voice dropping to a tone that you recognized as one reserved specifically for you. It was soft, gentle and something you desperately needed sometimes. When Loki chose to enter what you called “Lover Mode,” this was the tone he would use above all else, and it was for your ears only. “I am constantly at your disposal. Do you not think me capable of helping you in your struggles?”

You stared at him, not knowing entirely what to say, but you managed. “You already do so much for me. I’m practically useless if I can’t do at least my own damn _homework._ ”

Loki laughed gently, reaching forward to grab your hand. He brushed his thumb against your knuckles before bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss. “You will be doing it. Simply think of me as nothing more than a vessel of translation for you to use.”

You glanced at the piling papers and then back at your lover. His words were sincere, and you couldn’t find a reason to turn him down. So, you nodded and allowed him to help as he saw fit.

Loki sat beside you for hours, offering quiet reassurances every time you seemed to get stumped by a new concept. He used his velvety voice to explain things in simple detail, but he never gave you an answer, knowing that you would only be upset by the fact that you weren’t doing the work yourself. Loki’s fingers constantly drew gentle shapes against your thigh, the soft touches soothing your worries.

And when the sun’s rays began to dance vibrantly against the walls of your room, signifying the end of the day, he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! x


End file.
